


Hachigata, Japan

by Adlez27



Series: KLADverse [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Guns, Yakuza, drug mention, ice mountain, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: A summary of events leading up to, and during the spring of 2017 in KLADverse.  A lot has happened without Kiyoteru knowing.





	Hachigata, Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Alejandro Xyzzy is a character from the second chapter of FMFIS. In that AU, he made a deal with Father Kiyoteru to give him the power to see sin in exchange for the logical part of his soul. The power was transferred via violent eyefucking. I'm really sorry I had to cancel the fanfic before I got to show you guys that scene.

If you didn't know any better, you'd mistake this for a story where Haruto is the main character.  

On January 21, 2007, at about 8pm, Haruto made a deal with the demon Alejandro Xyzzy (yes,  _ that _ Alejandro Xyzzy).  In order to gain the power to instantly read an entire person at the moment of eye contact, Haruto gave up his ability to love.  But to transfer this power, Alejandro violently fucked Haruto in both eye sockets.  (At this point in time, he wasn't very strategic about soul collection, and just wanted to fulfill his weird eye-fucking fetish.)  When Haruto's eyes magically grew back, there was a convenient side effect of him no longer needing glasses.

Tohma, on his completely unrelated path, got roped into the yakuza as a college student, and became especially interested in the highly lucrative drug trade.  He went on to learn how to create crystal meth.  Of course, the worst drugs that he ever personally did were the legal kind: cigarettes, alcohol, caffeine.  It was stupid to let himself get involved in the same kind of addiction that created such a high demand for drugs.  
The yakuza had a rather strong influence on the town of Hachigata, where Tohma became an elementary school science teacher.  Using the lab, he was able to continue his activities.  And when confronted by school administration, all the convincing he needed was a fat stack of cash slid across the desk… or two.

Natsuki had been struggling with his sense of masculinity ever since childhood.  It was something he would have outgrown, if only he had a manlier physique.  Instead, this baby-faced long-haired adult was running his grandmother's pastry shop.  It was something he was good at, something he enjoyed, but something that also ruined people's image of him.  This insanity was channeled two ways: aggressive, energetic drumming, and the collection of illegally obtained American firearms.  
Haruto, amused by this little man's antics the first time, decided to try smuggling guns internationally to see the outcome of it.  The thrill of it gave him an intense feeling in the light of his loveless life, something that compelled him to do it again and again.  He initially bribed Hachigata Minami Elementary to let him take so many days off, but eventually created a holographic copy of himself to replace his role in the classroom.  The money flow continued, as he always had more than he knew what to do with.  It helped Haruto's image to have a legitimate place for all the money to be disappearing to.

Of course, this gradually amassing pile of guns attracted the attention of the criminal underground.  At this point, Ice Mountain had solidified the state of relationships between the five members, and Tohma felt more strongly obliged towards his fellows than the yakuza.  
"I'd hate to confront the rest of them on my own," Haruto told him.  
Tohma put down the gun he was inspecting.  "What do you want me to do?"  
"Protect this.  I have my money, but you have your fists."  
"A sword, actually," Tohma corrected.  Although they both trained at the same dojo, Tohma was more "martial" and Haruto was more "arts".

Akito and Natsuki bonded over being the only two non-teacher members of the band.  It was certain that he was going to discover the gun collection at some point, and when he did, Haruto gave him a strict warning, a terrified order.  
"Whatever the hell you do, absolutely NEVER let Kiyoteru know."  
Akito nodded, and choked out a "Why?"  
"We can't let him have the guns.  We can't let him see them, we can't let him hear about them.  This is a matter of our own life or death."  
Akito was already well aware of Haruto's superb judgement, and trusted these words.  It was better safe than sorry.  "What about police?" he asked.  
"Don't worry, Tohma is a yakuza.  But you must keep that a secret too- it's a matter of  _ Kiyoteru's _ life or death."  
So Akito swore to speak no evil.

But it wasn't enough.

On January 6, 2014, at about 9pm, Hiyama Kiyoteru attempted suicide in Tohma's lab.  He was quickly brought to the hospital for poisoning, and while there, was officially diagnosed with depression.  With his disgustingly low wages, Kiyoteru wouldn't have been able to afford treatment, were it not for Haruto stepping in.  
Haruto's fears were thus:

  * When attempting to read Kiyoteru's personality, an uncountable number of people revealed themselves at once, all versions of Kiyoteru in alternate timelines.
  * Some were violent and terrifying, on murder sprees enabled by access to Natsuki's guns.
  * Some lived in discord, a life pocked with addictions and substance abuse.
  * It was impossible to tell which story was the truth of this world.



And so the assumption was made that any one of those possibilities could happen at any time.  Haruto always acted with caution, distant and fake, carefully observing events as they occurred.  No longer could he rely on his supernatural vision.  This was the beginning of his mission to actively improve Kiyoteru's life, and prevent the worst timelines from ever coming to fruition.  
Haruto had more money than he knew what to do with, anyway.

When Haruto was invited to be the music teacher at a new private international school, he was intrigued.  Not for his own sake, but for Kiyoteru's.  In Japan he had a perfectly comfortable cushy life, but Kiyoteru had the opportunity to see significant improvement.  Haruto made a deal with the school- he'll only sign on as music teacher if Kiyoteru can join as well.  The school agreed, and so they departed the country.  
Haruto wasn't smuggling as frequently as before, but despite that, the yakuza interest in Natsuki's guns only continued to increase.  Without Haruto's presence, there was no longer a money buffer, no longer a threat from a large global corporate conglomerate- only a single rebel: Tohma.

The police, under control or influence from the yakuza, was "tipped off" about the presence of Tohma's lab.  The school was initially hesitant to cooperate, as they've recently lost Haruto's cash flow.  Tohma's drug money was the only thing keeping them afloat when the local taxes are either too low, being misappropriated, or both.  But considering that the yakuza themselves are trying to get rid of Tohma, the school swiftly decided to comply.  He was arrested before Easter.  All Kiyoteru heard was that his arrest had something to do with drugs.

Natsuki attempted to defend himself when the yakuza invaded his bakery.  He was quickly disarmed, bound, and forced inside an oven.  When his entire gun collection was stolen, the last man leaving switched the oven on.  Natsuki was slowly cooked to death.

Akito was terrified to approach for some time after hearing of some violence that had occurred.  Once it seemed safe enough, he checked on the bakery and was the one to discover Natsuki's body.  A funeral was held and Akito reached out to Haruto to bring the band together for the event.  Haruto, in his haste and desire to hide this from Kiyoteru, came alone.  It wasn't until summer that Kiyoteru learned of Natsuki's passing, and even then Akito was only willing to admit that the death was by some sort of accident.


End file.
